Amor Amplificado
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: cuando Hotch llega. a su casa y escucha un mensaje de Spencer en su contestadora donde confiesa estar enamorado de el y y decide hacer algo al respecto. Spoilers de "Amplificaton" Este fanfic participa en el reto de apertura "mi personaje favorito" del foro rumbo a Quántico.


"Amor amplificado"

Spoilers from "Amplification"

Este fanfic participa en el reto "mi personaje favorito" del foro rumbo a Quántico.

Resumen: cuando Hotch llega. a su casa y escucha un mensaje de Spencer en su contestadora donde confiesa estar enamorado de el y y decide hacer algo al respecto.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Hotch/Reíd

Después de un largo día y asegurarse que Spencer estuviese fuera de peligro y en buenas manos regresa a su departamento, se quita el sacó y se sentó en el sillón sus pensamientos se fueron hacia Spencer, desde Georgia no sentía ese miedo de perderlo y esa vez volvió a respirar cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, volteo hacia la contestadora el foquito estaba parpadeando se levantó para escuchar el mensaje pensando que era de Haley pero era de Spencer

"hola Aarón, se que estas a unos pasos pero es un tema que quería hablar en privado y tal vez cuando escuchas este mensaje ya no este y no quería irme sin decirte que te amo y te encargo a mi madre"

El mensaje le llego a Hotch al corazón pensó que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos pero después pensó en Morgan y se puso a pensar que si el moreno sentía algo por el chico genio y decidió ir mañana a hablar con él.

Toda esa noche Morgan se quedó con el chico genio, no quería que se quedaba solo, Spencer ceno algo y después volvió a dormirse los antibióticos estaban empezando a hacer efecto y finalmente Morgan también fue vencido por el sueño.

a la mañana siguiente

Morgan seguía dormido y Spencer también, eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana el moreno se sobresaltó cuando siente una mano en su hombro.

-soy yo-dijo la Era Kimura

-no la esperaba-dijo Morgan se tallo los ojos y los Dos salieron para no despertar al castaño

-¿cómo ésta nuestro paciente favorito?-pregunto Kimura notando la mirada del moreno haca Spencer

-sigue dormido, me quede con él, no quera dejarlo solo-dijo Derek

-¿está enamorado de el? ¿Ya se lo dijo?-pregunto Kimura

-¿cómo lo supo-preguntó Morgan

-es notorio- y la mirada de Morgan seguía en Spencer era cierto sentía algo por Spencer pero debería asegurarse que también sentía lo mismo.

-hum, aún no lo sabe y ayer tuve miedo de perderlo-dijo Morgan

Hotch se había alistado para ir al hospital quería llevarle algo pensó en unas flores pero no se verían bien , opto por llevarle un libro y se encargaría que una enfermera le llevará gelatina. Al llegar lo que no le gusto fue ver a Morgan ahí, y tena la misma ropa de ayer eso quería decir que se quedó toda la noche con Spencer y camino hacia donde estaba Morgan.

-agente Hotchner-dijo Kimura

-hola Dra Kimura, Morgan ¿como esta Spence?r-pregunto Hotch extrañando a Morgan ya que el pocas veces le habla por su nombré.

-está durmiendo-dijo la Dra Kimura

-¿desde cuándo dejo de ser Reid?-pregunto Morgan

-desde ayer y vine a verlo-dijo Hotch por mucho que sea su jefe eso no le gusto al moreno eso

-esto yo ahorita con el-dijo Morgan y la Dra sonrió estaban peleándose por. Spencer

-ire a ver a otros pacientes, me avisan cuando despierte-la mujer salio

-esta bien iré a casa a ducharme, aun no a desayunado-dijo Morgan quien había tomado su chamarra y salio de las habitación, Hotch se sentó en la silla y con el plumo de su mano acaricio su mejilla.

-Aaron-murmuro Reíd dormido y el sonríe al escuchar s nombre de los labios del dormido y se acomodó más en la cama y decidió robarle un beso por el suave contacto el genio despertó y respondió al beso tomándolo por sorpresa, se siguieron besando hasta que por falta de aire se separaron.

-Spencer-dijo Hotch

-Aaron ¿y Morgan-pregunto Reíd

-fue aa casa a ducharse -explico el mayor-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto preocupado

-cansado ¿y tu?-pregunto Reíd

-estoy bien yo escuche tu mensaje que dejaste en mi departamento-dijo Hotch

-olvídalo, yo estaba en un momento de estrés y por eso te dije eso-dijo Spencer nunca pensó que Hotch fuera a escucharlo..

-parecías muy sincero y también estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Hotch

-¿QUE-pregunto Reíd y empezó a toser por el esfuerzo todavía le costaba hablar y Hotch le paso un vaso con agua y le ayudo a beberlo

-tómalo con calma, estoy enamorado de ti, tal vez desde Georgia-dijo Hotch

-¿sientes lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Spencer sin creérselo todavía

-si y me gustaría que lo intentáramos-dijo Hotch

-¿quieres que seamos pareja? ¿ y Jack y Haley?-pregunto Spencer

-estamos divorciados y tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida-dijo el mayor

-yo, ¿cómo sé que no estas bromeando conmigo-pregunto Spence, Hotch sobre y volvieron a besarse.

Cerca de la habitación estaban llegando Pretniss y Morgan

-oh por dios-dijo Emily al ver que sus compañeros se estaban comiéndose a besos y el moreno gruño.

-yo lo mato- grito Morgan y Emily tuvo que sacarlo jalando

-venimos a verlo después dijo Pretniss sonriendo hace meses que no veía a Hotch tan feliz como ahora y Spence necesitaba a alguien a su lado, se separaron porque Hotch tenía ganas de estornudar.

a ganas de estornudar.

-juraría que escuche a Morgan-dijo Hotch

-cállate y vuelve a besarme-dijo Spencer jalándolo de la corbata

-alguien esta impacienté-dijo Hotch sonriendo y volvieron a besarse felices de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Unos días después

La Dra Kimura dio de alta a Spencer pero debería seguir recuperándose en su casa y Hotch le ofreció que se con la condición de aceptar a su gato y Aaron a pesar de ser alérgico acepto porque quería tenerlo cerca de el, Garcia le horneó unas galletas que le gustaban, Spencer estaba terminando de vestirse, ese día todo el equipo fue por el, la Dra llego con una silla de ruedas.

-políticas del hospital Dr Reid-dijo Kimura y Spencer estaba terminando de vestirse.

-pero me siento bien-dijo el menor volteando a ver a su pareja

-lo siento políticas del hospital-dijo Hotch empujo la silla de ruedas hacia la salida, tuvieron una pequeña fiesta en el departamento, cuando Spencer se quedó dormido en el sillón todos empezaron a irse dejando a la pareja sola.

-te amo -beso su mejilla y lo cargo para llevarlo a la cama.

-quédate-murmuro Spencer dormido

-siempre- se acostó a su lado observándolo dormir hasta que también fue vencido por el sueño.

Fin


End file.
